


A Clown in Lion's Clothing

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, circusstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee the clown tries to get the attention of the new lion tamer, Tavros Nitram. Based off of the Circusstuck drawings by Tumblr user Idefix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clown in Lion's Clothing

Gamzee lay in his trailer, his back on the floor with his legs against the wall as he tried to think of a way to get the attention of the cute new lion tamer, Tavros Nitram. It had been a few weeks since Tavros had joined the circus, and Gamzee hadn't been able to keep the adorable motherfucker out of his mind. He was by far the greatest lion tamer he'd ever seen, not even using a whip to keep the lions at bay. The large cats had quickly taken a liking to the young man, acting more like housepets then the large fearsome beasts customers saw them as.

Gamzee watched every performance from behind the curtain, smiling the entire time as the confident young lion tamer entertained the crowd, getting the big cats to jump through hoops and put his head in their mouths. He loved every performance, entranced by Tav's wide smile and sure movements throughout the show. He was more comfortable with the lions than anywhere else, not stuttering as he addressed the crowd or looking down as he strode around in the spotlight, a smile always on his adorable face. Gamzee was his biggest fan by far, yet they had barely spoken since Tav got there. It seemed he was always busy practicing for the show or caring for the lions, never giving Gamzee a chance to chat him up. He had tried several times to get his attention, but only ended up being ignored or humiliated. He had to think of a way to get his attention!

Suddenly a thought came to him: why not dress as a lion? He could sneak in before Tav started practicing for tonight's show, then surprise him when he got there! It was perfect! He smiled as he hopped up, searching through the outfits in his closet until he found the lion outfit. It was a little baggy, covering his whole body, arms and legs included, with a seperate hat . He pulled it on and inspected himself in the vanity mirror, smiling at the finished product before sneaking toward the tent where Tavros often practiced.

He poked his head in and saw Tavros letting the cats out of the cages before crouching down to the male, scratching behind his ear, saying he'd get them some steaks. He went through the other opening in the tent, the one closer to the refrigerator holding the uncooked steaks for the lions. He waited for the sound of Tavros' footsteps to get quieter before sneaking in, whispering a greeting to the big cats. "Hey motherfuckers, don't mind if this clown gets his chill on do ya?" No response, the cats watching him as he sat down a couple of feet away.

He waited for what seemed like forever before laying on his back, looking up at the top of the tent as he waited for Tavros. Suddenly a pair of large brown eyes blocked his view of the striped ceiling, making him stiffen in surprise as the lion Tavros had been talking to loomed over him. "What's up motherfucker?"" Gamzee asked, and in response the large lion layed on top of him, emitting a deep purr that vibrated throughout his whole body. The breath was knocked out of Gamzee with that much weight on him, and he tried desperately to push the large cat off of him, muttering to the cat the whole time. "Arg, get offa me!" he said as he pushed the cat, trying to squirm out from under him. He just continued to purr, shifting slightly so that no matter how much he squirmed, Gamzee couldn't escape.

"Did, uh... did the ringmaster get us another lion?" Tavros said as he walked back into the tent, bucket of steak in hand. At the sound of his voice all of the lions turned their heads and were soon gathered around Tavros, leaving Gamzee panting slightly as the weight of the large animal was lifted from his chest. Tavros walked closer, a questioning look on his face as he approached. "Oh, Gamzee! What, uh, what are you doing here? And, why are you, dressed like that?"

Tavros helped him up, and Gamzee began dusting himself off before answering, his head down. "Just wanted to get my chill on with my favorite little lion tamer." He didn't see the light blush that spread across Tavros' face at the response. "Oh, um, well maybe we could, uh, hang out after I feed the lions?" Gamzee's head shot up, a large smile spreading across his entire face. "Sure Tavbro! I'll just chill here til you're up and done!" He walked a couple of feet away, sitting down with a smile as he waited, watching Tavros feed the lions with a smile on his face.

Tavros finished feeding the lions and played with them a bit, practicing some of ther tricks for the show. Gamzee watched happily, applauding the entire time. Tavros' smile grew at the enthusiasm of his one-man audience, and soon finished playing before locking the cats back in their cages. He went out to rinse the bucket before returning and heading outside with Gamzee, a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
